


Dragonkind

by ddoll02



Series: Dragonkind [1]
Category: HTTYD
Genre: 6th grade writing, Bad Writing, F/M, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, OC, Torture, if HTTYD 2 didn't happen, nothing graphic, this is instead of HTTYD 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoll02/pseuds/ddoll02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, instead of HTTYD 2 happening, this is what could have happened. Hiccup makes a startling discovery about a new species, but the only member he finds is in a huge amount of danger after being caught by trappers. Yeah, see, just like HTTYD 2, only with an original character. Don't judge my writing; this is from 6th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonkind

Chapter 1  
"Astrid, Toothless wants to check out that cave," Hiccup yelled over the rushing wind. "Can you watch the entrance? If there's a new dragon in there, I'd like to meet it."  
Astrid gave a thumbs-up, rather than yelling over the wind and they both swooped down towards the cave opening.  
Hiccup dismounted and he and Toothless walked into the cave. A few steps in, Hiccup spotted a wing.  
"That's weird," Hiccup muttered. "Usually dragons don't sleep under their wings. This is either a baby or a new species." He approached slowly, and Toothless hummed a warning. Hiccup made a calming gesture and continued approaching. His hand brushed the surface of the wing, and it tensed up and then relaxed.  
Hiccup went to touch the wing again, but never got the chance because it suddenly opened up and pushed him against the cave wall. He looked up and saw something unexpected.  
"A girl?" Hiccup exclaimed, but never got to finish the thought because a boot came out of the darkness and hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Through the stars that always came after a hit to the head, he saw the girl rushing towards the mouth of the cave. "Wait!" He yelled after her, but she took no notice.  
Toothless helped Hiccup up and he rubbed his jaw as they ran towards sounds of battle between Astrid and the odd girl with wings. As Hiccup stepped into the sunlight, he saw an even battle going on, between the girl and Astrid riding Stormfly, both in the air. Astrid was bleeding in a few places and Hiccup was unsure as to why. He was sure that the fighting should stop before someone got really hurt.  
"Stop!" He yelled as loud as he could, and both girls paused. "We don't want to hurt you! We just want to talk!"  
"How did you find me?" The girl said in an accent that Hiccup couldn't place, hovering just in front of Hiccup's head. "How did you know of me?"  
"I didn't know of you. My dragon-"  
"He's not your dragon. You can't own a dragon any more than you can own your friend here." She interrupted. She shot a questioning look a Toothless, who made a series of facial expressions and hums that the girl seemed to understand.  
"No, can't be," She said incredulously. "You're the Dragon Master?"  
"I've been called that," Hiccup said carefully.  
"The dragons had me believing you were a veritable giant," The girl said, beginning to descend. "7 foot tall, huge muscles, broadsword as big as me. Why they chose you, I've no idea."  
"And who are you?" Astrid put in, as the girl continued to exclaim over why the dragons chose Hiccup.  
"Oh, I'm Jassie. I'm a dragonkind." She said cheerily, finally landing. "Only one I know of."

 

Chapter 2  
"What's a dragonkind?" Hiccup asked, looking at the girl for the first time. She wore ragged clothes and boots and was thinner than average. She had very dirty hair that looked like it might be red, cut short, and appeared to have claws, which would explain Astrid's bleeding. Her wings and tail were very dark green. Other than those few dragon features, she seemed to be perfectly normal. Except for the eyes. Instead of being blue or green or brown, her eyes were red.  
"A dragonborn is sort of like you, like dragonkin, who is just a friend of the dragons, except it's one step further, 'til you become a dragon, sort of. I've got wings, a tail, claws on my hands and feet, and my teeth are very sharp. I think my horns are still growing in, though," Jassie said thoughtfully, rubbing her forehead.  
"Do you have a family?" Astrid asked.  
"No, not anymore. I was hatched, not born like you," Jassie's cheerful mood vanished. "Humans broke into the den when I was young and killed my mother. They found me and assumed I'd been taken, until they saw my wings. They tried to kill me, and my first flight was being pursued by men calling me 'demon'."  
"If you come back with us to Berk, it won't be like that," Hiccup said. "We all trust dragons and-"  
"And how long did that take?" Jassie said harshly. "How long did it take for even one person on your island, besides you, to trust any dragon? And if I did come back, could you promise that every person on that island would accept me? It only takes one human to kill a dragonkind. The only thing I have to protect me when I am sleeping is a slight immunity to heat. I have nearly died because I trusted humans. I can accept that you won't hurt me, but I won't go with you," She started to rise into the air. "Humans only know how to kill and destroy anything different. Dragon Master, I leave you and your companions now. Don't come looking for me." And she shot off over the forest, towards the ocean.  
"I suppose you want me to follow her," Hiccup remarked to Toothless, who hummed in agreement. He instructed Astrid, "Go back to Berk. I just to make sure she gets where she's going alright. If I'm not back in 3 days, come looking. Just you."  
"But I want to come with you! What if you get into trouble?" Astrid said.  
"I know, but what could happen if Toothless is with me? Besides, there's something going on. Dragons have been going missing, and whatever's taking them might take her." Hiccup said while mounting Toothless. "Most likely, I'll be back sometime tonight."  
Astrid watched Toothless take off and waved in response to Hiccup's shouted farewell. "Most likely?" She muttered to Stormfly. "That hasn't happened yet."

Chapter 3  
Jassie reached the beach and was over open water before she realized she was being followed. She glanced behind her and saw the Dragon Master's Night Fury behind her. She sighed and poured on all of her speed. She saw a likely island in the distance. She couldn't beat a large dragon in the long term, but in the short term, she could outrun nearly anything. She was so intent on outrunning the Dragon Master that she didn't see the ship approaching quickly, or the net shooting through the air.  
Jassie didn't notice the net until it hit her. It wrapped around her, tangling her wings and sending her spiraling towards the ocean. A rope attached to the net pulled her towards the deck of the ship that she had seen too late.  
Jassie hit the deck and was surrounded by the crew. A man standing at the helm called out, "What type of dragon is that? I couldn't tell from the shadow." One of the men replied, "It's like no dragon I've ever seen, Snorri. I think it's a demon."  
Jassie sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not a demon. Let me out of this net! Why did you catch me in the first place?"  
"Restricted airspace, demon. Anything flies through here, belongs to us. Belongs to us, belongs to our boss," Snorri jumped down to the main deck. "And I think our boss would be very interested in you....." He leaned down and lifted Jassie's head up by her hair. "What are you, dearie, if not a demon? Take it out of the net, but keep it secure," He ordered the crew.  
The crew untangled Jassie from the net and held her by her arms. She tried to pull away, but they held her tight. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Snorri grabbed Jassie's chin and looked at her face on. She jerked away. He walked around her and pulled at her wings and tail. "You have dragon wings and tail, but you're no dragon. But, you do have good taste in boots." At this he reached down and took her boots off.  
Seizing her opportunity in his distraction, Jassie lifted her bare foot up and clawed the man holding her right arm, then reached across and clawing the man holding her left arm. She pushed through the crew to get to open deck to take off, but she was grabbed by Snorri. "Where do you think you're-HEY, OW!" He exclaimed as she bit his arm and he released her.  
Jassie reached the open deck and took off with Snorri giving orders that she couldn't hear.  
"Quick, men! Fire a chain lasso and get the blow gun!" Snorri shouted. "Don't lose it! Fraenar will have all our heads if it escapes!" The men loaded the large crossbow built into the ship specifically for shooting lassos and nets and fired a hooked chain loop at Jassie's leg. The chain stuck and a crewman loaded a dart and fired at Jassie, who was immobile and straining against the chain. The dart struck home, hitting Jassie in the leg and sending her spiraling down again towards the ocean.  
Unconscious, Jassie hit the cold water and began to be dragged down by her wings. Snorri yelled to the men holding the chain, "Reel it in quickly! I don't want it damaged!" With a great heave, the men holding the chain lifted the sodden girl and her wings over the ship's rail.  
"Well, men," Snorri announced among the cheers of his crew. "We've caught ourselves a demon!"

Watching from the beach, Hiccup was both sickened and relieved. He was only relieved because he was sure that if he had flown Toothless out over the water, they would have been captured, too. He knew that these were the people who had been taking their dragons and that now they had taken a girl. And it was his fault for disturbing her and giving her reason to leave. He swung into the saddle and pointed Toothless towards Berk. He couldn't take an entire crew by himself, not with the weapons they had. He would need some backup.

Chapter 4  
After capturing Jassie, Snorri and his crew were faced with the problem of securing her. They knew they would have to use chains, because her claws could cut right through rope. In the end, they decided the mast would work. They covered her fingers and toes in tar and stuffed her mouth with cloth and placed more fabric in front, so she could not push it out, both for her bite and in fear that her demon speak would enchant them. Her hands were chained behind her around the mast, while her legs were splayed out in front of her along the deck.  
But what Jassie thought of as the most horrible was how they secured her wings and tail. To secure her wings, they folded them against her as tightly as they would go and wrapped a thick chain around even tighter than that. Her tail was bound tightly to her leg at the knee and ankle.  
To Snorri and the crew, Jassie was merely a beast, a dumb animal, no more human than a real dragon. Logically, Snorri that her clothing would be better used elsewhere, and planned to chain her to the mast naked. The men, however, thought that though they knew it was a beast, it looked like a girl and pleaded with Snorri to let her keep some clothing, and Snorri agreed to let her keep a tunic and breeches.  
There were some problems in this method of containing Jassie, mainly at night, when the cold wind howled with all its fury. The first mate, Koli was most adamant about this matter, insisting she would freeze to death overnight, wearing only one layer of clothes. Snorri ultimately relented, allowing Koli to give her a blanket.  
Normally, the ship would have been at sea for two more weeks before returning to port, but Snorri was of the opinion that the often mentioned Fraenar would want this delivery made early. They were a day's sail away from port, and they reached it in the early morning. Jassie was so stiff and numb from her frozen night chained to the mast that she couldn't even attempt to resist as the men unchained her and rebound her arms in front of her. She was just beginning to regain feeling in her limbs when Snorri fastened a belt on a rope around her neck and began to pull her off the ship.  
Snorri guided Jassie down the gangplank, catching her and righting her roughly when she tripped, for he did not want his prize damaged and she could not balance herself with her hands bound. A growing group of men gathered at the dock were watching with some interest, as Snorri was not expected for some time, and it appeared he had made a mistake. And Fraenar Ivaar did not take kindly to mistakes.  
Snorri reached the dock and strutted proudly, allowing all those gathered to see Jassie's chained wings. The crowd began to mutter about evil and demons, but shrugged it off, as working with Fraenar had taught them.  
Koli, who had disembarked earlier, rushed down the boardwalk and loudly announced, "Fraenar Ivaar will see us now!"

"But we have to help her!" Hiccup protested as his father pushed past him. "They're taking our dragons, and that's bad enough, but now they've taken an innocent. We need to do something."  
"Not so innocent, the way your story tells it," Gobber put in. "This girl could've really hurt Astrid, and that was some kick especially if she's shorter than you." Gobber chortled.  
"And we can't spare the men. We need to secure our dragons," Stoic said stoically, "And how do you know she's not dead already? Or worse! You said these men were pirates. You know how they are."  
"I don't think they would kill her," Hiccup was sure. "They seemed to want to take her somewhere, like they were being paid to collect dragons. The captain said something about Fraenar. Do you know who that is?"  
Stoic had visibly relaxed. "Not Fraenar Ivaar? He was the weakling in my training group. He was a scientist, not a fighter. Your dragonborn will be fine."  
Hiccup walked away, but his fears were not calmed. He was sure something bad was going on, and he wanted to find out what.

Chapter 5  
Snorri and his crew paraded along the dock to solid ground, encircling Jassie and laughing as she tripped over the uneven rocks. The group entered a large circular cavern with torches along every wall, with a large alcove carved into the far end. All the men of the dock had come to see Snorri's prize presented to their master. Snorri and his crew reached the entrance of the alcove and silence fell in the cavern. All were waiting for Fraenar to speak.  
"Snorri, you're back early, even for you," A piercing voice rang out from the alcove. A tall, wiry, and ill tempered man strode from the opening and looked Jassie up and down. "You come back early and bring me a scrawny underdressed girl."  
"No, sir, it's a demon," Snorri said nervously, handing off the rope to Koli and withdrawing a key from his vest pocket.  
"Where is the evidence of that, Snorri? I do not believe in demons," Fraenar snapped. "What I see is a girl who has seen too much." At his signal, some of the men drew their weapons and moved closer.  
"No, wait, sir. You'll see," Snorri said in desperation. He crouched down and unchained Jassie's tail, at the knee, then the ankle. It gently swished back and forth on the rocky ground. Gesturing for the rest of his men to hold the rope as well as Koli, Snorri reached up carefully and pushed the key into the lock holding Jassie's wings. As soon as Jassie heard the lock click, she spread her wings as wide as they would go, sending the chain clinking across the floor. She burst into the air, but the combined crew kept her from escaping through the cavern entrance, and she hovered just above head height, her great wings beating rhythmically.  
"Snorri, this is marvelous! I've been looking for a dragonkind my entire life!" Fraenar exclaimed, all the ill temper gone from his demeanor. "Can it talk?"  
"Yes, sir, but watch out," Snorri replied, relieved that he had not made a terrible mistake. "It bites."  
"Oh, I'm sure," muttered Fraenar. "Any self-respecting dragonkind can." Showing surprising strength in his thin arm, he jerked Jassie down to eye level and reached behind her head to untie the fabric. She pushed the cloth in her mouth out with her tongue and reached to bite the tar off of her fingernails, but Fraenar grabbed her arms before she could.  
"What do you want from me? How did you know what I was? Let me go!" Jassie growled, her voice cracking because of her parched throat. She tried to kick Fraenar, but he kneed her in the stomach, and she doubled over. Fraenar grabbed her right wing and examined it. "Green?" Fraenar queried. "I thought you said purple?"  
"That was a different one." Snorri looked at the ground. "That one got away."  
"Never mind that, never mind that," Fraenar muttered distractedly. "No horns yet. It must be young." He looked Jassie straight in the eyes. "How old are you?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Jassie said defiantly. "And you never said what you want with me."  
"I just want an army," Fraenar sneered. "How old are you?" Jassie said nothing. Fraenar threw Jassie to the floor of the cave and men were upon her instantly, rebinding her wings and tail and dragging her from the cave kicking and screaming.  
"Do what you have to do, but find out how old it is," Fraenar ordered. "I'll check by regularly with more questions and see the persuasion is going."

Hiccup, who had been watching on the outskirts of the crowd of workers, hurried back to the cavern on the other side of the mountain where Astrid and Toothless were waiting. "We have to get her out tonight." He said as soon as he entered the cave.  
"What? I thought we were here to see what was going on, not to see how to get her out," Astrid said, obviously confused.  
"We were," Hiccup tried to explain, "but things have changed. They're going to hurt Jassie. I don't know how, but Fraenar knows what she is. He said he wanted an army. A human army, a dragon army, or a dragonkind army, I don't know, but he wants information, and he's going to hurt her to get it and-"  
All of the sudden, ear-splitting screams stretched out over the island and faded away, to be replaced with louder ones. Hiccup quickly jumped onto Toothless and started to guide him to the cavern opening, but Astrid stepped in front of Toothless.  
"Hiccup, wait," Astrid demanded. "We can't go now. We need some things from Berk. We need warmer clothes for her, we need a lock pick, we need," Here she paused, "a plan."  
Hiccup slumped in the saddle. "You're right," he admitted, "but they're hurting her. I want to do something."  
"We will be doing something," Astrid assured him. "We'll be getting ready. And that's half the battle."

 

Chapter 6  
"I wish she would have cracked sooner. I hate listening to the screams," One guard remarked to the other, as they dragged a half-conscious Jassie along a hallway.  
"At least she cracked at all. We could still be in there," The other guard said with a shudder. Then fumbling with his key ring in front of a cell, "This is it, last one on the left." The metal door creaked open and the guards shoved Jassie to the floor. Her wings and tail were bound, and there was still tar on her fingers and toes, but her hands and feet were unbound. She crawled to the corner as the door slammed shut.  
Jassie attempted to bandage her numerous cuts, but only succeeded in soaking her hands and her shirt with blood. She resigned herself to huddling against the cold, clutching the worst of the cuts, which was on her shoulder, and hoping for the best, while expecting the worst.

"Okay, now we make our move," Hiccup whispered. "You and Stormfly watch the entrance. I'll go in, incapacitate the guards, unlock the cell door and chains, put the warm clothes on her, get her to Toothless, and fly all of us back to Berk."  
"It's that simple, huh?" Astrid commented sarcastically. "Why are you going in and not me?"  
"I think she'll trust me more than you," Hiccup explained. "No offense, but she seems to trust dragons above anything else, and I'm the closest thing that's going to fit down that corridor." And he walked away towards the entrance and the rapidly approaching guards within.

Jassie was weakly chewing the tar on her fingernails when Hiccup burst through the door. She rose to her feet unsteadily and promptly fell over into Hiccup's arms. He knelt down, chose a key, and started to undo the padlock on her wings. Jassie tried to push him away. "You shouldn't have come," She said faintly. "I told."  
"It's okay," Hiccup said, moving on to Jassie's tail. "I would've, too." He finished with her tail, slipped the jacket onto her half-frozen arms, and helped her to her feet.  
"No, about you," Jassie gasped as she staggered down the hall. "I told them that this generation's Dragon Master had come to see me. I think they may have guessed that you were coming."  
Hiccup and Jassie approached the end of the hallway and saw Astrid fighting for her life against what looked like most of the workers. Hiccup gasped and leaned Jassie against a wall. "Jassie, you need to stay here. I have to go help Astrid, but I'll be back." And he dashed off to join the fight.  
Glancing past the main fight, Jassie saw Fraenar Ivaar running towards the cliff that lined one side of the beach, with a steep fall to the rocks and sand below. He was running away! Jassie was sure that if he escaped, he would start his army from the beginning again. This had to end, right now. Jassie braced herself against the wall and started stumbling around the fight to the cliff.  
Fraenar Ivaar picked his way quickly, but carefully, among the rocks leading to his private ship, which was just at the base of the cliff. He turned distastefully toward the shouting and clanging of metal that always accompanied a battle, even one so small as this. He glanced past the battle and saw a lone figure limping towards him. He noticed wings drooping at the figure's sides. He sneered. The dragonkind thought it could stop him. He stopped walking and waited for Jassie to catch up.  
Jassie watched Fraenar head towards the coast. She saw him stop moving and turn around for no reason that she could see. She was worried that he had seen her, until he started to approach her and her worry turned to certainty. They stood several feet apart and said nothing until Fraenar broke the silence.  
"So, dragonkind," Fraenar said with unsettling ease. "You've come to stop me, yes? Duel to the death, that sort of thing." His eyes flashed and he took several steps closer to Jassie, who took a step back and nervously replied:  
"I don't want to kill you."  
Fraenar snarled, "Well, unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual." Before Jassie could fully comprehend what that meant, Fraenar landed a punch on her jaw, knocking her to the rocky ground. She scrabbled away from him and tried to stand up, but before she could, he hit her again, once, twice, three times before straightening up and smirking. Wiping her bloody nose, Jassie tried to sit up, and Fraenar kicked her to the ground again.  
"Where do you think you're going, dragonborn?" Fraenar asked with a laugh. "You're not leaving this island, unless it's with me. But," he said pacing around her, "you won't go willingly. How to hurt a dragonborn." He paused to think and Jassie tried to move away. As she crawled, her wings unfolded and a cruel smile appeared on Fraenar's lips.  
Jassie realized what he was going to do just before he did it, and she tried to move away a fraction too late.  
Fraenar's heavy boot smashed down on Jassie's left wing, ripping the skin and crushing the fragile bones within. A strangled cry tore from her lips and rang over the island.

Hiccup heard a scream and looked away from the fight to see Jassie holding her bloody wing, with Fraenar standing over her. Hiccup called to Toothless, who was fighting his own battle, but the dragon could not hear him over the shouting of the men. Hiccup began to fight his way through the throng.

Fraenar looked at Jassie's wing. "It's a pity, really," He remarked. "Your wing is damaged enough that I don't care to take the time to fix it. But," He grinned, "I can enjoy finishing you."  
Fraenar approached Jassie, and she tried to back away, her hands scrabbling over the rocks until she reached behind her and felt empty air. She had reached the cliff.  
Fraenar laughed. "A mighty dragonkind reduced to this. What would the Dragon Master say?" He reached down and grabbed Jassie's neck, lifting her out over the edge, her left wing dangling crookedly. Jassie gripped his hand with her own, but she could not break his grip. She began to choke.  
"What does it feel like, dragonkind?" Fraenar spat. "How does it feel that the Dragon Master and the last Night Fury are both captives because they came to help you? How does it feel to be dying?" But Jassie could not reply, for she had no breath left to speak. Her world began to go blurry.

Hiccup reached the edge of the battlefield and saw Fraenar holding Jassie over the cliff. He didn't think he could reach them in time, but he knew he had to try. He started sprinting across the rocks, shouting for Toothless the entire time.  
Toothless heard Hiccup calling and looked up from the men that were trying to impale him. He saw Hiccup dashing across the open ground and couldn't think why. He looked a little further and saw Jassie, and he understood. He burst from the fight, but he noticed that Astrid was injured and Stormfly was defending her alone. Toothless was torn between his master and his friends, and quickly decided that his friends were in more danger and went to help them.  
Hiccup couldn't understand why Toothless was not running to his side. He looked back and saw Astrid's plight, and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and sprinted back. He would be angered if Jassie died, but if Astrid got hurt on a mission that was his responsibility, he would be devastated.  
When Hiccup arrived, Toothless had already fought off the last of the attackers. He swung into Toothless's saddle. It might not be too late.

"Ironic, isn't it, that a race that so prides itself on it's flying ability," Fraenar mused, paying no heed to Jassie's struggles, though letting up on her neck enough for her slight breathing, "should have one of the last of its kind killed by a fall." He grinned maliciously. "Do you fear death, dragonkind? Does the unknown scare you?"  
Jassie struggled a reply, managing to gasp out, "I do not fear death, but I die on my own terms." Before Fraenar could realize what she was doing, she lifted her right wing into the air and flapped twice, sending them both tumbling off the cliff before she fell into unconsciousness.

Toothless dashed across the rocks and leapt into the air, with Hiccup goading him on to greater speeds. He reached the edge of the cliff and went into a dive. Jassie's wings had fallen open once she became unconscious, and they slowed her descent. Fraenar had no parachute-like feature, and he crashed to the rocks below and was ominously still. Toothless drew level with Jassie on her descent and Hiccup reached out and pulled her into the saddle. Feeling shallow breathing, Hiccup turned Toothless back towards Astrid.  
When Toothless landed, Hiccup called out to Astrid, "We've got to get her back to Berk. I'm not sure she's going to make it." As a sign of consent, Astrid and Stormfly took off towards Berk and soared up into the clouds. Once Toothless was also soaring, Hiccup held Jassie tightly.  
"Hold on a little longer," He whispered. "Don't die on me."

Chapter 7  
Jassie woke up in a bed, which was odd in and of itself, as beds were primarily a human thing. And she was clean. She lifted her head and saw other people in other beds,with women in white bustling around caring for them. One of the women noticed her sitting up and hurried over.  
"Oh, dear. You've woken up," She said kindly, reaching for Jassie's forehead to check her temperature. "How do you feel?" But Jassie had fallen out of the bed when the woman had reached for her, and had quickly rolled underneath, wincing from the lashes on her back, the bruise around her neck, and her broken wing. Women tried coaxing her out and men tried pulling her out, but she held tightly to the bed frame. She heard people call for Hiccup and a new set of uneven footsteps approached across the wooden floor.  
The footsteps stopped, and a mop of chestnut hair and a pair of kind eyes appeared under the mattress. "Hey," Hiccup asked, "mind if I join you down there?" Jassie shook her head and Hiccup slid under the bed next to her.  
"You know, it's much nicer outside of the bed," Hiccup said. "I mean, I live there"  
Jassie was silent for a moment, then asked, "How long was I unconscious?"  
Hiccup hesitated, but replied, "A week." Seeing Jassie's stricken expression, he hastily explained, "but you spent most of it with Toothless protecting you. He barely let us bandage your wing. You were only moved here yesterday. I think he knew that the people began to trust you." Hiccup smiled. "Will you please come with me when I get out from under the bed? All these people know that if they hurt you in the smallest way, and if the dragons don't get 'em first, they'll be kicked off the island forever." He looked at her reassuringly. "No one is going to hurt you. I've made sure."  
Hiccup pulled himself out from under the bed, and Jassie followed. She slowly stood, and dashed for the nearest door. She burst from the building, hearing Hiccup's shouts behind her. A forest and mountains loomed in the distance, and Jassie angled her path towards them. She reached them and tried to rest in a clearing, but she couldn't hide very well because all the dragons on the island immediately flocked to her side.  
Hiccup burst into the clearing, slightly short of breath. "Jeez, Jassie. Why'd you run?" He gasped. "You can't leave. Your wing isn't ready."  
"Wanna bet?" Jassie snarled, hoisting herself up a tree. "I can fly away right now." She grabbed her wing and pulled at the bandage.  
"Then why don't you? Just fly over the ocean, never look back," Hiccup called up the tree.  
"I would, but this stupid bandage won't come off," Jassie grunted, pulling her wing slightly too hard and toppling out of the tree, landing hard on her back.  
"I'm very sure that you can leave whenever you want to, but I'm also very sure that your wing isn't ready," Hiccup deadpanned. He offered Jassie a hand standing up and started heading back to the town. "Come back if you want," He called over his shoulder. "I'm not gonna make you stay. But I'll help you if you do."  
Jassie swore at herself and ran after him.

"Watch it! That's tender," Jassie sulked. The woman checking her wing muttered her apologies and Hiccup laughed. "What happened to tough dragonborn who I found in a cave?" He teased gently.  
"Well, Miss Jassie," The nurse put in, "your wing is all healed."  
"So I can go?" Jassie asked excitedly. Seeing Hiccup's disappointment, she added, "If I want to, I mean."  
"Yes," the woman confirmed, smiling gently. "If you want to."

Hiccup arranged a feast in Jassie's honor, though she protested profusely. After the meal, the Vikings continued to sing and dance and drink, but Hiccup pulled Jassie away to a beach, where the sun was just setting.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Jassie queried. " I always thought that you were more the kind of guy to bring a girl dragon riding, not a romantic beach."  
"It's not a romantic thing," Hiccup insisted. "I just thought that your last night on the island should be special." He sighed. "Why does it have to be your last night on the island? Why don't you just stay with us? Live a life, have a family. You could live here," He finished faintly.  
"I have to leave because of something Fraenar and Snorri said," Jassie explained. "Remember when he was looking at my wings and he said that he thought that they would be purple? Snorri said, and I remember the exact words here, that 'That was a different one. That one got away.'" She looked at the sand beneath her feet. "I have to find that other one. We could be the only two left." She looked at Hiccup and murmured, "I swore I'd make this as easy as possible for you."  
Hiccup realized that he and Jassie were standing closer than they were before. He turned to face and Jassie quickly leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. She leaned back and grinned. "Wanted to do that for a while."  
Jassie took off from the sand and hovered. "Don't worry, Dragon Master. I'll be back to visit." She shot off into the distance and Hiccup stood on the beach in stunned silence until Jassie was far out of sight in the fading light.

 

 

 

 


End file.
